The Spirit Within the Dolls
by snow-puff1204
Summary: Misaki had abandon Oujiro. Oujiro found him self attracted by a girl name Suzuki. What's more? The Angels can think, speak and move like we do! Pairing Suzuki& Oujiro, Wizard& Kilashi (may consider). Ch. 2 WILL be 10 times better. I did Ch.1 11 Pm at nigh


This is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me I write in the Winter break, but I'll try to write in school time. It's my first year in high school so I'm still adapting it. Oh, and please no flames!

Disclaimer: Why do they even have that??? If I own Angelic Layer (I wish) I won't be writing fan fiction about it!

_These letters_ are thoughts

Hello! Just so you know, Kilashi is my name It'll help after.

Kilashi-chan: First of all, I'll be using my own name in this fan fiction, so don't ask me about it.

Misaki: HEY that's not nice!

Kilashi-chan: sweat drop hehe… anyways, on to the story!

The Spirit within the Dolls

By: Kilashi

Ch. 1-- a doll and a dream

It all started on a fine day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and Mihara Oujiro, the master Angelic Layer player was walking down the side walk of downtown, the heart of Tokyo, of course, with Wizard on his shoulder. Although he went in disguise, his female fans are somehow talented in recognising him (and in annoying him). He sighed as he saw a hurricane of fans storming his way. _There's no way I can escape that… why is life so unfair?_ Just when Oujiro braced him self for the impact, he almost jumped when he hear someone behind him.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there and wait for the crowd to come to you or are you going to make a run for it? I can help you if you want to make a run for it."

He turned around. He found him self staring at a girl about his age, perhaps a little younger. She has violet eyes and long navy blue hair, tied back into a pony tail. He had no choice. Today is not the best day to be ticked off, especially with the fans since it might ruin his reputation.

"Okay, just tell me what to do."

"Follow me, but don't run. I'll lead you out of this."

So he followed her, but he was less than pleased when he saw that she was leading him towards the crowd. He started to pull away, but her deep but some what sad voice stopped him.

"So you don't trust me that I'll lead you out of this."

He was puzzled. He had given his trust to someone else, but only to have it hurled it back to his face. Can he trust her? _No turning back now, there's no time to run away._

"Fine, but I'll be very pissed if you lie."

She just smiled; he noticed how her eye lashes batted against her cheek. Beautiful, but not at all flirty like some other girls that wanted his attention. So they started walking towards the crowd again. Just before they enter the sight range of the fans (you can hear the fans before seeing them) she pulled him away from the side walk and into a grocery store and they watched the fans storm down the side walk, right in front of the glass window of the store.

"So what's your name again?"

Oujiro started the conversation after a long awkward pause.

"The name is Shimizu Suzuki."

"I see, so why did you help me?"

"Don't want you end up in a hospital before our match."

_Reasonable…_ thought Oujiro_…. Wait! OUR match? _Suzuki smiled at Oujiro's stunned expression.

"But I thought the game me and Misaki fought was my last match of the year"

"I guess not."

Oujiro was greeted once again by the mischief smile. He couldn't figure it out. Did Suzuhara Shuuko hide something from him? After all he just couldn't figure out the Suzuharas. His expression turned dull at the thought of Misaki. _Misaki, why did you leave me? Why did you say that I only love you because you resemble my first love? Why did you leave my side and into the arms of another guy?_ Suzuki saw his space out expression._ He sure has quiet a bit of mood swing._ Suzuki gain Oujiro's attention again by waving her hand in front of his face.

"I can't bare watch you like that… Tell you what, I'll show you something. Follow me."

Oujiro followed. Soon he realized Suzuki's house is behind the grocery store. The house is big, yet simple. It is painted pure white with black roof. They walked into the house in silence; they went up the stairs and into Suzuki's room. Oujiro felt heat rise to his face (kawaii isn't it?). This is the first time he steps into a girl's bedroom. They stopped in front of her desk. It's just a simple desk with a computer, some files and a black lamp. Suzuki pulled open her drawer and withdrew an object. It is her angel. Oujiro felt a knot in his stomach. The angel looked exactly the same as Hikaru, except everything that's red on Hikaru is black on Suzuki's angel. She has purple eyes and light blue hair, like Wizard's.

"Her name is Kilashi (Yeah!! My name!)."

"She… reminds me of some one."

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah…" Oujiro was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because my brother was the one that took Misaki-chan away from you, his name is Shimizu Yoshida."

Oujiro was speechless. He is in the room of the sister of the guy that stole Misaki away. How could he forget that guy's name?

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to show you something.turn to Kilashi its ok Kilashi, I choose to show him our secret."

_Secret? What secret?_ Oujiro was puzzled. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Kilashi opened her eyes, and stand up.

"How did she do that?"

"Simple, just give your angel the permission to act as they will and he can move at his will, just like Kilashi."

Oujiro was about to give Wizard the permission, but a deep hushed voice stopped him.

"Once you give the permission you can never take it back, and Wizard shall be free forever, just like me."

Oujiro looked back. But it wasn't Suzuki talking, it was Kilashi (yeah, I can actually talk in this fan fiction). Oujiro was more than amused by that, but also very alert.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know that on our next match, Kilashi makes all the decisions, not me. Although I wear the head set, I don't control her. Also every angel wants to be freed; you can reward Wizard with his freedom, since he never let you down."

Oujiro stared down at Wizard. Wizard's face is expressionless, like usual. Should he do it? It won't hurt to just say 'I give you the permission to act as you will", but what if it does? What if Wizard doesn't listen to him anymore? There is just too many 'ifs'. But it's true that Wizard had never failed him… except for the battle between him and Misaki, but he did his best anyhow. So he should be rewarded.

"Your angel remembers everything you say and do, so if you don't free him, he might not trust you anymore, so he might not do his best in battles. If you want him to trust you, trust him."

Oujiro looked up to Kilashi. Another angel stated that, so it must be true. He looked down upon the expressionless face.

"Wizard, you never failed me in battles. It's time for your reward. I give you the permission to do anything at your will."

He was surprised when he saw Wizard's face staring up upon him, his eyes has a disbelieve glint in them, then Wizard smiled (weird isn't it? Wizard and smiling just don't go together) at Oujiro, then at Suzuki and Kilashi (he smiled at me!!). Kilashi jumped at Wizard, Wizard's eyes widened at Kilashi's sudden action and jumped away.

"See, it worked!"

Kilashi exclaimed. Wizard calmed him self and sighed at his misfortune. Suzuki smiled, but the smile filtered.

"I never expect you to believe me."

Oujiro turned his attention back at Suzuki.

"I told my brother, my parents and everyone I know. I let Kilashi show them that she can move and talk, but they said I was playing some kind of tricks upon Kilashi. But when I told them to try it on their angel they refused because they were scared, scared that their angel would disobey them… I never knew the only person that believes me is my enemy in my next game. I guess I can only dream of letting everyone in the world to believe. "

Suzuki's eyes were covered by stresses of dark navy hair. Oujiro sat next to her.

"It's ok, I believe you."

"No, my want everyone to believe me, I want all the angels to be free. They do their best in their battles and they should be rewarded. Everyone deserves freedom, even our angels, being controlled is like a prison. It's like we being caged, like animals in the zoo."

Suzuki felt tears, but she held them back. She doesn't like to cry in front of someone. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright; I'll help you to let everyone believe. Like you helped me when my fans came shudder."

Suzuki sniffled.

"I want to show you Kilashi; I called the fans and told them that you were in downtown..."

_So she set me up… I'll never be lucky enough to have someone that actually wanted to help me._ Oujiro sighed, Suzuki sniffed again, louder this time. Oujiro scowled, _Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry-_ his thoughts were disturbed by a light sob. _Oh kami help me…_

There you go. The first Chapter. Also my name (and the angel in the fan fiction) is pronounced key-rah-shi, not key-la-shi, so many people had that mistake and the pronunciation is just… wrong. I just wanted to repeat, the pairings won't change. It's Oujiro/ Suzuki, Wizard/ Kilashi (I just love that angel) and I maybe will do Tamayo/ Kotarou, Misaki/Yoshida or some other pair (review and tell me)

Kilashi-chan: So how was the first chapter?

Misaki: Too short…

Kilashi-chan: Hey, it's almost 9 pages long in word! I had my 13th birth just two weeks ago!

Hotoko: So?

Kilashi-chan: … never mind… anyways, thanks for reading and please review Love you all!!!!!!!

Everyone else: sweat drop Please review and tell me how you think about this Ciao!


End file.
